


Marathon

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Massages, Running, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Cat takes on a new hobby.Kara is VERY supportive.





	Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> From the following Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Anon said: bridge, I love your work so much! Will you write me OMG Soft Lesbians? Like - fic where someone is tired and their girlfriend is real nice to them and everything is v. gentle? <3

 

 

“Are you kidding?”  Kara set her fork down and gave Cat her full attention.

Cat tossed back what was left of her wine and sat back in her chair.  She tilted her head and gave Kara her best incredulous glare.  “You think I can’t?”

Kara went immediately on the defensive.  She pulled Cat’s hand into her own, leaning over the table.  “Of course I don’t think that.  I didn’t mean it that way.  I just…”

“Just think I’m too weak, too fragile.”  Cat turned fiery, flashing eyes on Kara’s.  “Too… old?”

The depth of Cat’s commitment to this plan washed over Kara.  She leaned back and held up her hands.  “Okay, now you’re putting words in my mouth.  As I was saying,” Kara continued, “I just think you’re letting Lois drag you down a rabbit hole you may not be ready for.”  

Kara saw fire flashing in Cat’s eyes again.  She knew this look.  The last time she’d seen it, Cat eviscerated a conservative pundit from a rival news network in the morning and bought an independent film production company in the afternoon.  Now all of that determination was turned on Kara and Kara found herself a little turned on.  “I can do anything Lois Lane can do backwards and in heels,” she sneered, pointing her fork at Kara’s nose.

Kara suppressed a smile at Cat’s vehemence.  She adored this woman who could be cool as her silk pillows in the boardroom or in front of a camera, but could get riled up to the point of madness when confronted with a challenge.  Kara’s heart swelled to bursting.  She pulled the fork from Cat’s fingers and pulled Cat gently by the wrist until she was settled firmly in her lap, straddling her hips and arms draped across her shoulders.  Cat didn’t protest the change in venue, instead she began running gentle fingers through Kara’s hair, still damp from their shared shower.

“Well,” Kara said as she began to nuzzle Cat’s cheek lovingly, earning a soft sigh for her efforts, “I don’t think you should run a marathon backwards or in heels, but if this is what you want, Cat, I’ll help you get there.”  She placed a gentle kiss on Cat’s temple, then another on her lips.

Wiggling around a little to get at the phone in her back pocket, Kara continued, ignoring the kisses Cat was now bestowing on her exposed neck.  “Step one, stop that Cat, you’re distracting me.”  Cat chuckled, but sat up.  “Step one, I’m calling Alex.  She and Vasquez run marathons twice a year, all over the country, she can help with your training.  You want to beat Lois, you’ll need Alex.”  

“Why can’t you train me?”  It sounded desperate, almost afraid.  It was that moment Kara realized that Cat really did think she may have bit off more than she could chew.  Her pride would never allow her to back out and her stubbornness would either carry her to victory or get her hurt.  Kara was going to make sure it was the former.

“Because I can run a marathon in less than a minute and I think if there was a way to kill Supergirl with a running shoe, if I was your marathon coach, you’d find it inside of a week.”

Cat looked taken aback.  “Well, I see how highly you think of me, darling.”

Kara smiled.  “Stop it.  You know I adore you.”  She settled her hands on Cat’s hips and ran her hands up those dangerous curves and back down.  Cat was still frowning but there was no true anger there.  “Step two.”  Kara turned and lifted a forkful of curry from her own plate and offered it to Cat.  “You’re going to need a lot more calories.”

Cat rolled her eyes, ate the offered bite and stood, pulling Kara to her feet behind her.  “Step three,” Cat said as she tugged Kara against her in the doorway of the kitchen.  “You need to build my stamina.”  Kara nodded dumbly.  “We’ll start step three tonight.  The rest can wait until tomorrow.”

Kara sealed the deal with a melting kiss.

 

XXX

 

Six Months Later

 

Kara tried to be polite as possible as she elbowed her way through the crowd to the barriers flanking the finish line.  She’d screamed until even her lungs gave out at first the two mile, then the twelve mile, then the twenty mile water stations.  By that time she had pressed little half-moons into her own steel palms to keep herself from flying over the barriers and lifting her exhausted lover into the air.  Cat had been drenched in sweat, trotting alone, but well under the six hour time limit.  She looked on the verge of tears.  Kara had yelled “Go Cat!” and felt her stomach flip as Cat met her eyes and gave her a tired smile.  Cat had waved a bit and in a tiny burst of energy had picked up her pace, just a bit.

Now, just before the finish, she stood at the barrier looking down towards the mile twenty-six marker.  If Cat had kept her pace, she’d be here within a few minutes.  Kara bounced on her toes and looked down the tree-lined street for a glimpse of that bright pink tank and shorts.

“Kara!”  Her name startled her and she turned to see Alex and Susan approaching from beyond the finish line.  They each had a donut in one hand and a bottle of chocolate milk in the other and shiny medals around their necks.

“Alex!  How did you do?”

“3:42:50,” she rattled off. “Beat Susie here by two and a half minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Susan scoffed.  “You know N.C. is the easiest course in the States.  Wait’ll we get to Frisco, Danvers.  Fifty bucks says I have you by three minutes.”

“You’re on, V.”  Alex winked at her and turned back to Kara.  “Any sign of Cat?”

Kara shook her head and glanced down the road again.  “She was looking rough at 20,” Kara confessed.  “I should have pulled her off the course.  What if something happens?”  Kara was fidgeting with her fingers and Alex reached out to settle her hands.

“No, you absolutely should not have.  If something happened, we would have seen the medics come through here, Kara.  She’s got people watching her.  She’ll be fine.  Believe in her.”  Kara knew Alex was right.  Somewhere around the sixth week of her training, Kara had noticed that all of Cat’s braggadocio about beating Lois had quieted.  Instead their conversations turned to run times and weight training and what sorts of foods she should be eating to get the maximum out of her muscles every day.  Cat had started experimenting with times of day, lengths of her runs, intervals, inclines and finding new routes.  A new kind of passion had ignited behind her eyes and Cat was alive in a way Kara hadn’t seen her since she’d returned from Bhutan.  The night before race day, Kara made love to Cat in her enormous jacuzzi tub to help her sleep and as Cat drifted off in her arms, talking nervously about the next morning, Lois Lane hadn’t been mentioned once.  Running this marathon was no longer about Cat’s dominance over Lois.  It was about proving to herself that she could and about the joy and high she found in running.

The short, sharp blare of an air horn shook Kara from her thoughts.  A golf cart sporting a red cross on it’s hood was making it’s way down the trail.  There were two medics in the little bed in the back of the cart tending to an athlete.  The pink shock of clothing sent Kara into a panic.  Without thinking, she leapt the barrier and rushed to the cart.  “Cat!” she shouted impulsively.

“Try again, Kara.”  The voice from the cart was unmistakeable.

“Oh my god, Lois!  What happened!”

“Pothole,” she mumbled.  “I’m suing the city, then the race committee, then Cat Grant.”

Kara let the cart go and took a deep breath.  When she looked up towards the curve in the road a single figure had made it’s way through the trees and was jogging, one foot in front of the other, towards the finish line.  A smile burst across Kara’s face as she watched Cat make her way towards her.  Alex and Susan sped past her to help run Cat in.  Not wanting to be outdone, Kara joined them.  It took every ounce of her self-restraint not to gather Cat to her, but she held herself back as the four of them trotted into the finish line.  The digital clock above the arch read 5:23:32.

As she crossed, Cat collapsed to her knees, followed immediately by her coach.  “Oh, no you don’t, Grant, up.”  Alex lifted her from her knees, set her on her feet and gathered her into a fierce hug.  “You did it, Cat.  I’m so so proud of you.”  Kara stood back as she watched a couple of tears spill down Alex’s cheeks.

“Alright, alright, you’re very proud. That’s enough.” Cat snarked, but there was no heat in her voice and Kara could have sworn she saw tears mingled with the sweat on Cat’s face too.  She pulled herself away from Alex, cupped her hands around Alex’s jaw and smiled warmly.  “Thanks, coach.”

Enthusiastic arms spun her around and Susan Vasquez lifted her bodily from the ground.  “Bravo, Kitten, and you weren’t even dead last!”

“Put me down, you heathen!” Cat squawked through her laughter.  Susan complied and Alex tossed an arm around Susan’s shoulders as Kara took over.

Strong, solid arms slid around Cat’s waist, supporting her weight.  Kara knew Cat didn’t have much strength left in her legs.  She swept her into a bridal carry and hauled her off towards the water table, ignoring Alex’s shouts of, “Make her walk, Kara! She’ll cramp up!”  

Cat tucked her head into that perfect space between Kara’s head and shoulder that seemed to have been made just for her as Kara whispered lovingly into her hairline.  “You’re perfect and strong and beautiful.”  Kara tilted Cat’s chin up so their eyes could meet.  “I love you, Cat Grant.”

Cat smiled triumphantly, squeezed Kara around her neck and kissed her soundly before she buried her face back in Kara’s neck, breathing in her sweet scent.  “I’m tired, darling.  Take me home.”

 

XX

 

Kara carried Cat to an alleyway a couple of blocks from the finish line.  The crowd had thinned out and everyone’s focus was on the podium where the awards were being held.  Nobody paid attention as Kara snuck them behind a building, set Cat gingerly on her feet and spun into her supersuit before Cat could fall asleep standing up.  
  
She flew them home as quickly as she dared and Cat dozed in her arms on the way.  A gentle landing on the balcony, a quick stop in the kitchen for a few provisions and Kara had Cat up the short flight of stairs and into the master en suite just as Cat was blinking awake.  
  
Kara opted for a quick shower, rather than a slow, sleepy bath so she could snuggle Cat into bed as soon as possible.  With damp curls pulled back in a tiny ponytail and impossibly soft cotton covering her from neck to ankles, Kara laid Cat in the middle of her bed and handed her a protein shake.  “Drink,” she said softly.  “I know you’re too tired to eat right now, but you need the calories, Cat.  Drink this, then a bottle of water,” she nodded towards the ice cold electrolyte water on the nightstand, “then you can nap.  We’ll eat properly when you wake up.”  Kara crawled behind Cat and let her sink back into her warmth.  Cat drank obediently as Kara flipped on the television to some mindless procedural drama and proceeded to begin ministering to Cat’s fatigued muscles.  She began at Cat’s neck and shoulders, alternating hard massaging presses into the muscle tissue and gentle strokes meant to relax, laced liberally with occasional kisses to the skin of her neck or the top of her head.  


Cat sighed and Kara smiled.  Her gentle massage moved from neck and shoulders down each arm.  Kara plucked the empty shake cup from Cat’s limp hand and proceeded to give each appendage its due.  She pressed between each finger and dug her thumbs into palms that had been clutched in tension most of the race.

Kara ran insistent hands up Cat’s limp arms and down her torso.  She couldn’t reach the tight muscles of Cat’s back and legs, so she gently lifted her from where she was tucked comfortably against her chest and laid her face down on the pillowy duvet.

A sleepy mumble came from somewhere around Cat’s head.  “Sorry, what?”

Cat lifted her head and managed her best sleepy scowl.  “I said, you can stop tossing me around like a rag doll any time now.”

“Oh,” Kara sat back and picked up the TV remote.  “I suppose you won’t be wanting that full body massage with your favorite lavender oil and bonus freeze breath therapy?”

Cat was quiet for a moment as she contemplated whether her stubborn pride would allow her to concede her stand for what she really wanted.  She gave a limp little wave.  “Carry on, Supergirl, just call me Raggedy Ann.”

“Impossible.”  Kara grinned as she carefully peeled Cat out of her clothes without moving her too much. “Raggedy Ann has red hair.”  She felt Cat chuckle as she laid hands, warmed by the power of the sun, on Cat’s shoulder blade and pressed, pulling a glorious groan from Cat that Kara felt all the way through her center.  She suppressed her own little moan and went to work on Cat’s back, her thighs, her calves.  Every inch of skin not normally covered by her tiny running gear was bronzed by the California sun and hardened by hours on roads and trails and treadmills.  Cat had always had a beautiful body, but there was something about the way she had built muscle on her slender form, how every part of her had strengthened and how power poured from her, even as she lay prone beneath Kara’s hands.  She had gone from queen to goddess before Kara’s eyes.  Kara closed her eyes and thanked her long lost Kryptonian stars that this wild alluring woman had chosen her.

“Mmmm.  I love you, Kara,” Cat muttered into her forearm where her head rested.

Kara bestowed a kiss at the small of Cat’s back in answer and continued her worship.  She felt the moment Cat gave up the fight and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

 

XX

 

Kara was jostled awake by the force of a naked blonde landing on top of her.

“Oof, morning, Champ.  You’re nicely recovered.”

“Bullshit,” Cat countered.  “I’m sore as hell.”

Kara couldn’t help but run her hands up Cat’s sides as she took in the glorious haloed face, backlit by the early morning sun.  “I’m sure I can help with that.”  Her hands slipped over Cat’s breasts and she felt the nipples stiffen under her palms.

“Kara,” Cat took Kara’s wrists and pinned them to the bed with a wicked smile.  “I’m starving.”

“Oh!” Kara felt insanely stupid.  Of course Cat must be famished.  She hadn’t eaten anything after her race.  She must be ready to pass out.  “Of course!  What can I make you?”  Kara started to sit up, stopped cold by Cat’s hand on her sternum, pressing her back into the mattress.  Kara knew better than to overpower Cat when she made it clear her superhero was to stay put, so she waited.

“First, you can make me pancakes,” Cat purred and leaned closer, brushing her lips against Kara, revelling in the short little gasp it caused.  “Then, you can make me come.”

Kara closed her eyes and arched into the woman above her, but by the time her eyes opened again, Cat had left her alone in the bed.

“With blueberries!” floated the voice from the en suite.  

Kara bit her lip and smiled as she pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank.  “Yes, dear.”


End file.
